Klemens Maksutov
Klemens IV Maksutov is a Forsaken Arms Warrior from the Moon Guard server. Appearnce Klemens looks fairly similar to how he did prior to his death. His face has strong cheekbones and his jaw appears weak. He is a thin man of short stature compared to the average human standing only a little over five and half feet tall. His face is weathered as though he had spent too many days facing into a strong wind. His long black hair is well maintained and normally held in place by a steel circlet. The parts of his body most commonly seen; the limbs, head, and neck seem to have suffered very little from undeath. Although he has lost his color and appears rather stretched he looks to be in rather good shape for a dead man. Underneath his armor or clothes however is another story. His chest is in ruins from where a heavy blow caved it in and killed him. This wound kept him from moving much, even in undeath, for several months. It wasn't until a freshly risen doctor was able to perform extensive reconstruction that he was able to move again. The many sutures on his chest are testament to the metal and bone that hold his torso together. Early Life and Death Born into the House of Maksutov in the year 594 to Lord Kostantius X Maksutov, and Lady Aloisia of House Belthik Klemens was the youngest and last son to be born into the family. His childhood was happy, if lonely, period in Klemens life. He was free to wander the families mountainous lands and was generally ignored in favore of his older brothers Konstatius, Iverian, and Groff. Most of his days were spent reading from the family library or hiking with his eldest brother. Konstatius XI spent as much time as he could with his quiet brother, but with their father's health failing he had to take an increasingly central role in the management of the family's lands. This left young Klemens without much guidance in his life. By the year 610 it had been decided that Klemens along with the boisterous Iverian would be sent to study the ways of the Holy Light just as their uncles had done before them. Klemens did not protest and quickly found himself under the tutelage of a Bishop in the Capital. However Iverian put up a fight and was sent to Stormwind where his frequent outbursts were less likely to reflect poorly on the family. The quiet Klemens took to his studies with a zeal and seemed to become content with his promising future. In the year 612 Klemens returned home for a vacation. The warmth of the family manor was a blessing considering the terrible things happening in the nation. Konstatius XI was away along with the majority of Aldavansky Mountain Guards in support of Prince Arthas and Iverian had remained in Stormwind in protest, however the rest of the family was present. When word that the Prince would be returning soon Konstatius X and Groff set out to celebrate the return of the Crown Prince and greet Konstatius XI. Klemens would remain home with his mother and sister so as to aid them with governing the lands. These were the last pleasant days for House Maksutov as well as for Lordaeron as a whole. It took nearly three weeks for the news of the sacking of the Capital to reach the isolated lands of Aldavansky, but when it did the soldiers of the Mountain Guard who had not been sent on campaign rallied behind the young Klemens and prepared to defend the mountains passes leading into their home. Although the troops fought hard and were on easily defended ground the number of undead that did eventually come was far too great for the beleaguered defenders to hold back. As the mountain passes were overrun and the town and it's outlying farmers were scoured of life the remaining men took up defensive positions in the silver mines deep in the mountains. Here the last living peoples of Aldvansky fought the death. Farmers and their sons used whatever they could to fight back against the swarm, women picked up axes when their husbands fell, and the last of Mountain Guard attempted a breakout with Klemens at the front. Calling upon the power of the Holy Light he slew dozens of undead, but a terrible blow from a leaping ghoul threw him from his horse and crushed his rib cage into his organs killing him instantly. As their assault failed the last forces in Aldavansky attempted to escape only to be slaughtered. Chaos